Four Against One
by talking to myself that's chaos
Summary: Can't think of a Summary... R&R BTRBOYS/OC Smut! Now MULTICHAPTER!
1. Four Against One

Ariel Parker turned the page of her book titled Jurassic Park and grinned in contentment. She loved to read almost as much as she loved her boyfriend, Kendall Knight. She was sitting on the orange couch of apartment 2J.

Once the guys had made it big and got that three year contract from Griffin, Mrs. Knight and Katie went back to Minnesota, coming back every now and then to visit.

Ariel lived in 2J with Kendall, James, Carlos, and she turned another page, she heard the door open and heard the loud voices of the guys. She bookmarked her page as they walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. She glanced up at them with her amethyst eyes.

"Hey guys," she smiled at them, earning a wave from Logan, Carlos, and James, and a quick kiss from Kendall.

"I'm hungry!" Carlos whined.

"Well then you should have taken Gustavo up on his offer to go out to dinner," Logan told his helmet-wearing friend.

"I didn't want to be alone with Gustavo and Kelly without you guys!" Carlos defended himself.

"I agree with Carlos, thought. I am a little hungry myself," Kendall told Logan. All this talk of food made Ariel realize she was hungry as well and she spoke up."Me too," she said.

"Why don't we go out to eat?" James suggested. "It'll be fun."

"Alright." She said with a slight smile, "Is it casual or dressy?"

"Dressy." James said, pulling out his lucky comb and brushed his hair gently. Kendall kissed her forehead gently, "You should wear your prom dress, babe. It's gorgeous."

Ariel nodded, and remembered her romantic, flowy, crème, floor length, angelic dress she had received from her mother. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, "As long as you wear your tux."

"'Course." he smiled and then the five ran off to get dressed.

Kendall and Ariel, who shared a room against Mrs. Knight's wishes, got dressed on each side of the room. Ariel slipped on her gown and put on a pair of high top converse. Kendall put on his black tuxedo, and a thin gold tie. He grabbed his vans and put them on.

Ariel walked over to her vanity, and applied a swish of L'Oreal blush, lines of heavy, Rimmel London black liner, and a swipe of Maybelline's One by One mascara. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her neck gently. She shooed him away and he pouted. She placed a kiss on his lips and he smirked, knowing his plan.

"C'mon you two lovebirds," James said, faking annoyance. Truth be told, he was excited. And these friggin' tight jeans weren't helping.

Logan was standing awkwardly, trying to hide the tent pole in his dress pants. Ariel was hot, and he wanted to be first. Or second at least.

Carlos was trying to stand in a sexy position. His hands were on his hips and his legs were widened, but Ariel wasn't paying attention… And it drove him mad.

Kendall took Ariel's hand, and pulled her all the way down to the main floor, and the limousine.

No matter how many times she rode in one, she could never get used to the feeling of being in a limousine.

They rode silently, Ariel staring out the window, and the boys staring at her half exposed breasts and palming themselves softly.

They stopped at a place Ariel had never seen before.

"Fleur Anisette?" she whispered softly. Sounded like a fancy hotel then a restaurant.

The boys got out and helped Ariel out slowly, making sure they could see her breasts more. And they kept getting harder and harder just watching her.

They helped Ariel through the paparazzi and got her inside quickly.

She looked around, and smiled, remembering the time her father took her to Paris. Ariel watched as they pulled her up to the front desk, and checked in for the Mickey suite. They pulled her up the elevator and pressed the number '22.' The elevator lurched upwards and Ariel started to shake softly.

They had something planned. She just knew it.

The door opened and before she could react, they blindfolded her with James' bandana and picked her up harshly.

Ariel kept quiet, out of fear. She heard a door open, and she landed on a soft bed. Four sets of hands pulled off her dress quickly.

"Aw, she's wearing boy shorts… How.. _**Sexy**_." James growled. "Back off man.. I'm first." Kendall growled, and ripped off her boy shorts.

He stared at her unmentionables hungrily, and then dove in. He licked her clit softly, which earned a quiet moan from her. But then he pulled away, and James went down. He gave a lick, then Logan, and finally Carlos.

They removed her blindfold and she saw something she had never seen before. The boys stood in front of her, fully unclothed and holding onto their dicks. They moved their hands up and down slowly, and Ariel became wetter and wetter faster and faster.

The boys moved their hands over to the other's dick, and started pumping fast. Ariel moaned out of torture. "God…" she moaned raggedly. She needed release. And she needed it now.

Kendall put his hand back down on his dick and pushed her hair out of her face. "Hey babe," he whispered huskily in her ear, "Do you want me inside of you?" She whimpered and he growled, "I can't hear you. I said, do you want me inside of you, fucking you hard and fast, making you scream loud? Huh? Do you?"

Ariel nodded quickly, "God just fuck me already!"

"Oh impatient little Ariel." James smirked. "You're gonna have to wait until he's ready." Logan grinned. Carlos stayed silent, fearing he would say something and make him last to get inside her.

Kendall turned her head to face his, and growled. "Now Ariel, I'm gonna fuck you hard, and your going to scream, loud. Okay?" Ariel nodded quickly.

Kendall placed the tip of his dick on her entrance, and she whimpered. Without warning he thrusted harshly and she screamed from the sudden intrusion. Kendall pulled himself all the way out, groaning at the fact he just broke her hymen and her blood was on his manhood, then slammed himself all the way in.

Ariel kept screaming as he slammed her hard and fast. His wishes were coming true, she was screaming loudly in pain and pleasure as he fucked her. The bed was rocking and he smirked. Ariel screamed as he started to shake. He was starting his orgasm, and she knew it.

He starting groaning loud, then he threw his head back, and released himself in her. "L-Logan.." he stuttered, "Y-you're next. F-fuck her like the little slut she is.."

Logan grinned and nodded. Kendall pulled himself out of her, and Logan positioned himself in front of her entrance.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm not like Kendall, I'm gentle and I'll make you feel like a princess… Now, I want you to moan load, and make sure you cum hard, mmkay?" She nodded and he pushed himself in her slowly.

"God," he groaned, "You're so tight.." She moaned softly, "Logan..."

James & Carlos built up with jealousy. He was taking too long, and they needed release.

Logan started thrusting faster, and Ariel's pleasure was raising quite quickly. He leaned down and kissed her lips as he came inside her. Logan pulled out and panted, "J-James.. go..."

He didn't give her warning, he just slammed into her and she screamed. He went hard and fast, and Ariel wasn't used to it. Tears welled in her eyes and he just ignored them. He groaned and came into her heavily. "C-Carlos.. Go now."

Carlos nodded, and leaned down and kissed her lips, then slowly entered her. She moaned softly, and he groaned. He went faster and harder, then kissed her neck. She started shaking and he pulled out of her, he leaned down and she came. He swallowed her juices up and then put himself in front of her face.

He rubbed himself up and down and came on her face.

The boys, who were breathless, collapsed onto the bed next to her.

Ariel smiled, "We should do this more often.."

**AN: SO! Credit to bballgirl22 for the beginning. So, should I continue this? :) Review!**


	2. Kendall & Ariel: Shower Sexy

**AN: By popular demand, I'm going to continue… with a SHOWER SCENE! **

**But here's the thing, it's gonna be four chapters of the best smut that I can do. **

**Oh, and I realized I didn't describe Ariel, but don't worry I will this time. ;)**

**So, LET IT BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>Ariel woke up quietly at 4am to watch the sun rise. She had slipped on Kendall's button up shirt, and was standing in front of the balcony, and having the curtains hide her body. The sun was halfway up when she felt arms around her waist, and lips on her shoulder.<p>

"Hey babe." Kendall whispered. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither were wearing anything, the exception of Kendall's shirt on Ariel. He pressed his hips onto hers and kissed her head, which he had to kneel down to do, since she was 5'1 and he was 6'1.

He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He set her on the sink and turned on the shower. "Ariel, baby…" He said, putting his hands on his hips. She giggled, "Yes?" He moved forward and whispered sexily in her ear, "I want you." She smiled, and he pulled her into the water.

He pushed her against the shower wall, gently. "Now babe, I'm gonna do this different this time. I'm gonna go slow and gentle.. Okay?" She nodded and he pushed her down onto her knees, "Suck."

Ariel nodded and stuck out her tongue. He watched her, his jade eyes filled with lust. She licked the swollen tip softly, and he groaned, fisting her hip length, dark brown hair. She slowly took half of him in her mouth, mostly because he was so big. After a few minutes of bobbing her head up and down, Kendall was ready to cum. He groaned out a "swallow," and came heavily in her mouth.

She swallowed, letting some drip down her chin. He stood her up and then got down on his knees. He pushed her over to the corner of the shower where the seat was. He sat her down, and spread her legs gently and slowly. He licked his lips softly and leaned inwards to lick her clit. Instead, he gave it a quick kiss before giving a quick lick. She made a soft submissive moan, which caused him to give a primal, dominant groan.

He started to nip at the soft flesh in between her legs. He licked then pulled his head up, and nuzzled her neck. He whispered in her ear gently, "Let's do this baby.." He positioned himself in front of her entrance, and looked into her amethyst eyes. She wrapped her freckle covered arms and legs around his neck and waist.

Kendall thrusted into her slowly, causing Ariel to make a small noise in the back of her throat. He kissed her lips as he went deeper and deeper inside her. He pulled himself all the way out, and Ariel whined. He started at her breasts, which were glistening with the water from the shower. Ariel, who was angry he stopped, jumped down, pushed him against the shower wall and bent over.

He groaned and stared at her ass, before putting himself back inside her. He didn't thrust, but moved her hips back and forth so he was standing still, and she was the one moving. She moaned, then stood up. She grinded against him, and he started to shake. She knew his orgasm was coming, and so she got down on her knees, opened her mouth wide and he started to jerk himself off, and soon enough he came and it went into her mouth and down her face.

"So sexy…" He murmured, then pulled her up and kissed her. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, "I think we need to clean up now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO! Tell me what you think. <strong>

**And do ya wanna be in this story?**

**Review with your OC and a sample of your OC's writing. **

**Ages have to be 15 or 16 ONLY.**

**So REVIEW!**

**Next is Logan btw. **


	3. James & Ariel: Handcuffs

**AN: Though I said, Logiebear was next, I decided to do James. Mandy (bballgirl22) wanted me to finish this for the longest time, and I have been working on it forever... And it's finally done. Yay me. -sort of excited dance, but passes out due to exaustion- Credit to Mandy for the first paragraph. {Ends at (1)}**

**This chapter is decicated to Mandy. Happy belated Birthday!**

James waved to the other guys as they exited 2J. As soon as the door closed, a smirk appeared on his face and he rubbed his hands together greedily. His plan was about to be put into stood up after saving a document on her computer. She looked at her side of the room and then at Kendall's, shaking her head at the difference. his was so messy while hers was neat and in order. She smiled before taking her sweatshirt off, revealing her T-Shirt underneath. She sat back down at her computer and clicked the Internet button. As the page loaded, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She jumped slightly before figuring it was Kendall."Kendall, what are you doing?" Ariel asked with a giggle."Not Kendall," the familiar voice said, causing Ariel to shut right up. This was going to be an interesting afternoon. "Stand up," he commanded. _(1)_

Ariel stood up quickly and turned around, "James… What are you going to do to me…?"

He moved forward quickly, and Ariel jumped again. "James, what the hell are you doing?"

James grabbed her wrist, turned her around and pulled her up against his chest. He took both her wrists in one hand, and pulled something out of his pocket with the other. James cuffed Ariel with some fuzzy handcuffs, then picked her up bridal style. He carried her to his and Carlos' room, then tossed her on his bed.

He pulled Ariel's tights off roughly, leaving a big run along the side. He growled when he saw Ariel wearing Kendall's hockey jersey, which somehow, he hadn't noticed before. He tore it off angrily, pulled her bra off and the slowly started to suck on her nipples.

"James..." Ariel moaned softly.

James smirked, and rubbed her sides softly.

He pulled away and grinned.

Ariel looked up at him. James leaned down to kiss her shoulder, and was embraced by the strong smell of cinnamon in her dark brown hair. He gazed into her brown eyes, and undressed slower, seeing the need and lust in them.

Ariel whimpered as he started to undress himself slowly, "James, hurry up!"

He grinned, and looked at her, "Patience Ariel. Patience." Once undressed, James grabbed onto the petite girl's hips, and lined himself up to her.

He thrust slowly, and as she let out a soft moan, he began thrusting in a faster, rougher pace.

Her moans became ragged, and his thrusts became erratic, as they both came closer to their breaking points.

Both moaned a last time, and James collapsed on top of Ariel, as he spilled himself inside of her.

Both were catching their breath when she said,

"Can you un-handcuff me now?"

**AN: Finally finished. Today I'll be going through all my stories in my uploaded to finish. :) Hope you liked it.**

Review?


End file.
